Bedtime Story: Adventures In Roleplay
by McFadden
Summary: AbbyKing :Ever wonder what happens next? Abby dangles the bait, now let's see if King goes for it. Sequel to Bedtime Story
1. Lighting The Flame

Author's Note: Ahhh! Hi! Remember me? Due to life consuming most of my time, I haven't been able to write anything even when I wanted to. But fear not! I'm back with a vengeance. I've gotten a lot of request to do a follow up number to my hot-ticket Bedtime Story. This is obviously it, but in a more chapter base form although the chapters may be few and small. Side note to its contents…If you do not know who Vincent Perez is, he played Marius in Queen of the Damned, and Ashe Corven in Crow: City of Angels. Anyway, Enjoy the brief feast for now. Promises to be steamier in the next chapter and tied in to the previous story. I love, love, _love_ you all! How everyone is well. Till next time…

McFadden-

Chapter One: Lighting the Flame

Somewhere in the distant aspects of her mind, Abby swore she heard a fuzzy ringing sound. But, given her current dream, she didn't want to believe that it was her cell phone trying to lure her back into reality. Although, it was becoming exceedingly hard to imagine being romanced by a handsome Frenchman while he hums the polyphonic tune of "I'm Too Sexy" in your ear. King must've been playing with her phone again, changing the ring tone. With a groan, Abby could only watch as her romance novel-esque lover faded away and the dimness of her lonely bedroom came into view. She rolled over and glared at her phone as it lit up spastically, daring it to ring one more time. Picking up, Abby waited a while and heard nothing but silence on the other end. In her confusion, she waited more alertly.

"Talk to me…"

King's voice was so gruff and close in her ear that it made he body flush more than it already was. His solo mission must've been a taxing one. He sounded exhausted. Abby rubbed a hand over her face in attempts to wake herself up more. She immediately felt sorry that she left him go out without her, but it was supposed to be nothing he couldn't handle. Her voice dropped to a softer octave, stilled laced with sleep.

"What happened?"

"There were more than I anticipated, about eight that I had to fend off. Damnit, I thought they'd never die. By the time I was finished, it was all I could do to keep myself standing upright. I sustained a kick in the ribs, nothing too serious, some bruising maybe. I've also got a nice shiner on the cheek. I just needed to here your voice. Were you sleeping?

"Dreaming more like it. A nice one too."

This seemed to perk him up a bit. She could hear him smirking on his end. He prodded her to elaborate.

"And does this 'nice dream' have a name?"

"Yeah…"

His smirk grew into a confident and cocky grin fully expecting to his name fall from her lips.

"…Vincent."

The speed in which his smile turned to a scowl was almost comical. Here he was getting the shit kicked out of him for the last hour and a half and all the while Abby was having nice, fantastical dreams about someone else. What the fuck was up with that? Not one to be disheartened so easily, He tried to recover quickly.

"That's nice, but I'm sure he's no match for me in the romance department."

Abby cracked a smile and nearly laughed even though she knew King couldn't see it over the phone.

"Sorry sugar, but you are _definitely_ not Vincent Perez."

He _definitely_ didn't like the assuredness in which she made that statement. King sounded like he wanted to retort but ended up faltering badly. Nonetheless the vehement and jealous tone could be heard lingering in the back of his throat when he spoke

"Well…I don't know who that is, but I'm sure I can kick his ass."

Of course that's what she was expecting him to say. Whenever King couldn't come up with a decent comeback, he always resorted to the violence of bodily harm…however childish his intentions were. Abby just chuckled. Her voice took on a more wistful and dreamy tone as she described her dream to him. She had to lather this one up really thick.

"We, I mean Vincent and I, were on a beach. It was very cloudy and windy. We were walking along the shoreline and I was dipping my feet into the sea foam when a gust of wind blew my hair around. Vincent caught a strand of it between his fingers, brushing them up against my shoulder in the process. I've never gotten a shiver like that before in my life. I closed my eyes and felt him move in closer to me and he started to ravish and kiss…

King noticed the sensuality in which her voice had dropped and he couldn't take it anymore. Abby couldn't even restrain her desire for another man in front of him! He stopped her abruptly before she had a change to go any further.

"…ENOUGH! Alright I didn't need to know all that, thanks."

His tone was anything but happy with this and all Abby could do was secretly smile and reply with nonchalance.

Hey, you wanted to know…"

She was sure he was snarling now.

"Yeah but not that much, thank for trampling on my last bit of ego. Would you like my dignity as well?"

Abby sighed trying to keep from laughing because she knew he wasn't kidding, she'd bruised his ego a bit but he would live.

"You're so dramatic King. Are you on the way home?"

He scoffed sounding more like a pissed off woman than a lethal hunter.

"Not that you care, but yes. I'll be there in thirty minutes. So you can go back to sleep and have your fantasy fucks with _Vincent Perez_."

Abby smiled wickedly. He was really sore at her. She shouldn't be having this much fun torturing him, but she was. She could only imagine what kind of thoughts she would leave running through his head. A gleam caught in her eye as she decided to press one more button.

"Good idea…See you when you get home." -click-

Abby sat back on her bed with satisfaction plastered al over her face. Now all she had to do was wait for him to get there. King stared at his cell phone in disbelief. She just hung up on him. He knew how great her imagination was and he could only speculate at the thing that she was already doing to _Vincent_. King's foot pressed hard on the accelerator as he weaved in and out of traffic in attempts to get home, while mentally beating vicious thoughts from his mind.

"Bitch…"


	2. Welcome home

Author's Note

It's good to see that some of you stuck around so long. Thank you for all the notes and reviews. I hope my sequel doesn't disappoint. Make sure to let me know your views and opinions because I love hearing from y'all. The weather here is turning colder, and in case yours is too, then hopefully this will warm you up a bit.

P.S. The English translation for the line in French is "Make me scream for you, my love."

:Wink:

M-

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Abby smirked when she heard Kings screeching wheels peel into the driveway less than 15 minutes later. _He must've been flying…_Abby smirked and closed her eyes, ready for the fun to begin. His voice filled the air ominously.

"Abby!"

She relaxed her features and began thrashing languidly, tangled in the sheets as she moaned Vincent's name over and over in a whisper. She could hear the angry stomp of boots brooding up the stairs and halt themselves at her doorway. The door was opened a crack and Abby could feel his eyes burning down her body accusingly.

King stood frozen as he watched Whistler's back arch and her head loll around. Her lips were deliciously full and parted invitingly. But what came from them angered King in ways he couldn't explain.

"Mmm Vincent…right there."

He heard her breathy laughter float up from her throat and her hands brush softly down her neck. This caused King to clench his fists tightly. He'd never heard her laugh like that before. King's airway constricted when she giggled and said Vincent's name in a chastising and teasing tone. He had had enough; walking over to the edge of the bed he stared at her intensely hoping that it was enough to pry her from her dream. _Abigail Whistler, wake your ass up now before I pounce on you! _ Abby, on the other hand, could imagine the very expression he was wearing right now. His brows would be knitted together, lips drawn in a thin line, muscles tensed, and knuckles white. He's like a rubber band ready to snap. He bent over and she could feel his warm breathe swirling around her ear. The smell of cinnamon and sandalwood overwhelmed her senses. His whisper gave her goosebumps. She felt his fingertips graze down her arm.

"Abigail…"

King saw the corner of her mouth rise slightly and she sighed while rolling over to face him.

"Mr. Perez, you're very charming…"

King just growled in frustration. That is until he felt Abby's small hand crawl its way up his stomach. As a reflex, he stilled his actions before she began to pull him down to her level and gave him a sensual kiss. He noticed that in her sleep her kisses were very taunting, long, and slow. King fully responded and grabbed her wrist, anchoring her to the bed. He wanted so badly make her forget that fantasy that was filling her head an td come back to him. She kept mumbling Vincent's name against his lips that he kept kissing them to silence her. Abby slipped one hand free from his clutch and ran it across the waistline of his pants. He groaned in reply. His body began reacting against his will. If she was mentally with another man, King didn't want to be aroused, but he was losing that battle terribly because Abby was there using his body as if it belonged to her other lover. King made one more plea with her in a strangling voice.

"Abby, please wake up…"

Her body pressed up against him causing him to bite his lip against cursing. Abby's lips were on his ear when she began chuckling seductively. Then Abby began speaking in French, something King had never heard her do before.

"Faire me crier pour vous mon amour."

He hadn't a fucking clue what that meant but it was the sexiest thing she could've said in that moment. A small gasp escaped him as she nipped his earlobe.

"Gotcha…"

King froze. _That was Abby's normal voice…_He watched her as she lay back down beneath him, her eyes wide and sparkling with laughter. She bit her lips and couldn't suppress the giggle that came out of her. It took King a minute to register that she hadn't been asleep. Abby was playing with him the entire time.

"You…"

Abby's giggles got louder.

"Fucking…"

Her smile got bigger.

"Bitch!"

She laughed and stuck out her bottom lip in a pouting manner. King leaned over and attacker her mouth with his own. His kisses inched down her neck and he whispered.

"You are such a Goddamn tease."

Abby scraped her nails up his back and he shuddered.

"Woman, you're going to kill me."

King leaned up and Abby finally got to look at him for the first time. She saw just how battered he had been from earlier that day and gave a sharp intake of breath. Her face took on a horrified expression at the bruise on his cheek and the lacerations across his face.

"Oh God, King!"

He wrapped her up in his arms and hugged her, shrugging.

"Doesn't hurt, baby."

All she had to do was run a hand across his cheek to see him wince.

"I'm sorry, I should've been there."

She saw him smirk in a devious way.

"I know how you can make it up to me."

He leaned down and stole numerous kisses from Abigail.

"By the way…What was that you said in French?"

Abby smiled, blushing.

"Make me scream for you, My Love."

King snickered and let out his own sexual laugh as he tossed the covers over both he and Abby.

"Ohh Whistler, Whistler, Whistler…shame on you."


	3. Dress Up

Author's Note

Wait! What's this? Shock and Awe! I'll be damned, it's an update! While I'm sure there maybe only one person who is reading this (if I'm lucky). I do come bearing an update, ...and a shitload of apologies. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I've been without the internet for about 6 months, so please forgive me. I hope that the ones who have stuck it out with me know how much I appreciate their nepotism. I won't forget it. Now, let's see if I still have what it takes to call myself a writer shall we?

Follow me...

M-

Chapter 3: Dress Up

King moved in to kiss Abby when there was a yell from downstairs. It was Hedges. No one could mistake his frantic little voice.

"We have company!"

Abby froze and King hung his head in frustration.

"I'm gonna kill him..."

Pulling himself off of her and groaning, they both headed downstairs. Dex was getting the gear out and setting up the monitors from the surveillance cameras from outside.

"Looks like the rest of those bastard followed you home King."

King walked over in time to see four vampires inch onto the compound. God, he really didn't feel like dealing with this shit right now. He looked over at Abby who was already suiting up for a fight, her conquest just minutes ago was completely forgotten. That's just the way she was. Business was business. She didn't have time for her mind to get clouded with other thoughts. King on the other hand, would have to use his sexual frustration to take out this fuckers as quickly as possible so that he could get back to what he really wanted to be doing.

It was about 2:30 a.m. Normal time for the vampires to be up and running, but Abby hadn't anticipated then to be this bold. They had never come so close to their hideout before. She was in the right mind to make them pay double for endangering their home like that. It was nothing she and King couldn't handle on her own, so she advised Dex and the others to hang back.

"Let us take this one, you guys just watch our backs okay?

Dex nodded and pointed out the whereabouts of each vampire. They were scared, even the video showed that. Abby could tell that they were a part of the fresh brood. Which meant that they were made into a vampire only recently. None had attained enough strength to back up the apparent courage they possessed. This was going to be a fun kill. She clicked the barrel of her Smith and Wesson closed and King arced an eyebrow at her. She smirked. King liked her frame of mind. He charged up his electronic pistols and smiled.

"Let's go pick on the new kids..."

They took a running start out of the sliding metal door, startling the group of bloodsuckers, causing them to bare their razor sharp canines. Abby turned, pointed, and shot a short goth girl right in the mouth. She shook and split into flames seconds later. Only three left and they hadn't even broken the minute mark. From the looks of things, the only weapons they had were knives. King laughed, _what kind of idiots were these?_ It didn't matter, they were going to die soon anyway. Wanting to film this embarrassing standoff, King quickly loaded a minidisc into his gun. When he looked back up to start shooting again he saw Abby walking right past him on her way into the compound.

"Bang up job, King. Don't worry, I didn't let any of them hurt you."

King was confused for a minute and then looked around. Not a trace of vampire ash was left in the wake of his partner. _Damnit, he'd be hearing it for this one. _Abby had single-handedly taken out every one in the matter of two minutes.

The moment he stepped back into the hideout, he heard laughter from his colleagues. Dex, Hedges, and Sommerfield were all cracking up rewinding the surveillance tape and watching it again. It showed King just standing there, dumbfounded with his gun. Even Abby had cracked a smile. Hedges spoke between his giggles.

"You tell 'em King..."

King only had to flex and look at the shorter man sternly before he coward away from him. Abby tossed King a towel and looked at the group.

"I'm going to bed now, you guys be easy on him, he's _sensitive..._"

She winked in his direction and then headed upstairs, leaving him to be roasted by his friends. Tonight was a definite bust, in all aspects. King just trodded upstairs and went into his room. He was going to sulk. Peeling off his wife beater he crawled into bed, not bothering to even pull the covers. It didn't take long for sleep to take over.

The following morning, Abigail had woken up, rested and content with the quietness of the house. She went and knocked on King's door only to find him gone. _Hmm...that's strange. _Usually she was rudely awaken by him in the morning. She wasn't about to complain though. She would enjoy this while it lasted.

Abby sat in the kitchen eating her breakfast in peace and running across the paper's headlines. Ten minutes later, King dramatically entered the room and hit a superhero stance. Abby looked up casually, as per usual that King did this sort of thing often, but this time, what she saw caused her eyebrows to knit. She wondered if her partner had finally lost his mind. He was wearing a black satin eye mask with cutouts so he could see. Abby chewed on her pineapple and eyed him thoughtfully. Swallowing, she said,

"You know, you look exactly like a life-sized version of Mr. Incredible...minus the cape and red lycra onezee."

King looked down at himself.

"What? You don't find it sexy?"

He gave her his best sex glare. She smirked and took another bite of pineapple.

"No...but Dex's nephews would love you."

She resumed reading the local section of the paper and King grumbled something and just slumped out of the room. _He couldn't win, could he?_ Abby smiled at his retreating form. She knew all too well that he intended to continue where they left off the night before. Truthfully, he had been more patient than she thought he would be. _Ahh...what the hell, she'd let him have his way this once._ Getting up slowly and putting her container in the sink, she deftly followed King into his bedroom without his knowledge, watching as he removed his costume, muttering how it was such a stupid idea. When he sat on his bed, Abby shut the door audibly and he looked up, surprised to see her standing there with a devilish little grin on her face.

"Let's see what kind of super powers you have, Mr. Incredible..."


End file.
